Cuddling and More
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Plain Kenlos fluff. R/R?


**A/N **I'm back after like what, 2/3 days? Lol, whatever. I'm becoming a fan of Kenlos (submissive Kendall ONLY) and Jarlos all of a sudden so I'll be writing those two in the future. This is my first Kenlos ever (in a romantic way) so once again, bear with me here. This is just fluff and nothing more. The title was hard to decide but my lovely friend, winterschild11 helped me out. A lot. A whole lot. Anyways, enough with my rambling. Hope you guys like this! :)

* * *

**Cuddling and More**

"Oh my gawd, you are so cute." Carlos told Kendall, his boyfriend, who had just emerged from their shared room. The blonde was wearing a pair of plaid boxers and a plain ripped t-shirt that apparently Carlos thought he looked cute in. The shirt slid off Kendall's shoulder since it was a bit too big so the blonde's creamy, smooth skin was visible for the world to see. His hair was a messy having just woken up from a fretful sleep. Yet, he still looked cute in the Latino's eyes.

Blushing, Kendall stumbled over to where his boyfriend sat which was at the kitchen counted behind the island on one of the stools. Carlos laughed and hopped off his perch so he could steady Kendall who was wobbly on his feet.

"Still sleepy?" Carlos commented with a teasing smile. Kendall, who was blushing, nodded shyly.

"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night. I wasn't and still am not feeling well." the blonde replied softly, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Carlos frowned and gripped Kendall's slightly curved hips gently.

"Aww. What's making you not feel well? Stomach? Head?" the Latino questioned as he felt Kendall's head for any sign of a fever. The younger boy wasn't hot to him. Kendall pulled away smiling softly.

"I'm okay for now. Thanks though, Carlos. I am tired though," the blonde murmured that last part and Carlos nodded.

"Do you want to sleep in a bit? It's only 8 right now and we have nothing to do today. Logan and James are still asleep." Carlos said and Kendall nodded before blushing.

"Um, w-would you sleep with me? N-not like that, I mean maybe l-later in our r-relationship but l-like cuddle with me?" Kendall squeaked out making Carlos laugh.

"No need to freak out, baby. Of course I'll cuddle with you." Carlos smiled before grasping Kendall's right cheek and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Kendall gasped at the sudden feel of Carlos' lips on his own before moaning when he felt a wet tongue enter his mouth, eagerly licking up all the sweet spots his mouth had to offer.

"Mmm, I love your lips," Carlos whispered against the blonde's mouth before scooping said blonde up in his arms and began to literally _skip _to their room.

Kendall squeaked at this before giggling when he soon found himself being plopped down on Carlos' bed and Carlos crawling on his body. The Latino smiled before kissing the blonde again, loving the sounds he made Kendall make just by kissing him.

Carlos let out a moan of approval when Kendall wrapped his legs around his waist and yanked him down on him. Feeling the gorgeous blonde underneath his body felt amazing to Carlos and he gently rutted his hips forward, loving how smoothly he slid against Kendall.

Said boy moaned weakly. "C-Carlos," he rasped and Carlos grinned, stilling his hips before sliding off the blonde and pulling him into his chest. At this, Kendall whined unhappily.

"Why'd you stop?" he mumbled crossly making the Latino laugh.

"Cause you're sleepy?"

Kendall pouted and nuzzled his face into the side of Carlos' warm body. "Not anymore." he mumbled before a huge yawn escaped his mouth. Blushing, the blonde buried his face into the small dent between Carlos' arm and armpit.

"Uh huh, sure you're not. Go to sleep babe. Later we'll have our fun," Carlos promised with a wink and pulled Kendall closer to him.

"Mmm, okay," Kendall grumbled before kissing his boyfriend's cheek softly. "I love you,"

Carlos beamed and leaned down to capture the blonde's pale, pink lips. "I love you too, Kendall."

The blonde smiled with a blush before resting his head on Carlos' chest and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh of content when he felt the older male's muscular arms cocoon him in a secure, warm hug before feeling his body slowly relax and grow heavy as sleep slowly took over.

But before Kendall was fully gone into a slumber, he felt a warm mouth press a kiss to the top of his head and heard Carlos whisper, "I love you so much."

After that it went dark, but not before a small, shy smile spread across Kendall's face.


End file.
